My Freedom - YUNJAE
by Ma Han Yuan
Summary: Kim Jaejoong, seorang yeoja yatim piatu yang terpaksa harus menjadi budak keluarga Jung, Terutama si Bungsu Jung yang selalu melampiaskan hasratnya pada Jaejoong. Terkurung dalam ruangan serta dipisahkan dengan putranya dari hasil perbuatan Bungsu Jung padanya. Akankah hidup Jaejoong selamanya menjadi budak?/PAIR : YUNJAE/GS
1. Chapter 1

**Pair : Yunjae (main) and other**

 **Genre : Hurt, Romance, etc**

 **Cast : TVXQ, JYJ, and other**

 **Rated : T – M**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Warning : GS for uke, typo(s), etc**

…

 **Chapter 1 : PROLOG**

…

"Namanya adalah Kim Jaejoong. Umurnya masih 18 tahun. Dan sekarang ia tengah menempuh pendidikan terakhirnya di Dong Bang _High School_. Pulang sekolah Jaejoong biasa bekerja di sebuah café. Kedua orangtuanya telah lama meninggal dan mereka menitipkan Jaejoong pada bibinya, Lee Hye Ri," jelas seorang pria paruh baya dengan setelan formal lengkap yang melapisi tubuhnya. Di hadapan sang pria tersebut, duduklah seorang pria paruh baya lain tengah membaca beberapa lembar kertas yang diberikan kepadanya.

"Lee Hye Ri? Apa dia wanita yang sama dengan wanita yang pernah membuat putra pertamaku meninggal?" tanyanya.

"Benar, Tuan Jung."

Pria yang dipanggil Tuan Jung itu, berdecak lirih. Irisnya kembali membaca kertas yang berada di tangannya. Kemudian membaliknya ketika sudah selesai. Tangannya terulur mengambil sebuah foto yang terselip diantara beberapa lembar kertas tersebut.

Di foto tersebut nampak seorang _yeoja_ muda dengan seragam sekolah yang dikenakannya. _Yeoja_ tersebut tampak tengah tertawa dengan punggung tangan kanannya yang menutupi area mulut. Dilihat dari gaya sang _yeoja_ ketika sedang difoto, sudah jelas sekali jika _yeoja_ tersebut tengah bercanda dengan teman-temannya.

"Inikah Kim Jaejoong?" tanya sang Tuan Jung.

"Benar, Tuan."

"Cantik sekali. Sangat cocok dengan putra bungsuku. Benar bukan?"

"Benar sekali, Tuan. Lalu… apa yang akan Tuan lakukan setelah ini?"

Tuan Jung tertawa kecil, "Aku ingin kau menghancurkan karir Lee Hye Ri. Kudengar _yeoja_ itu kini tengah meniti karir di dunia permodelan. Aku ingin dia hancur, sampai tidak ada pemasukkan lagi untuknya," ujarnya dengan nada dingin.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaan Kim Jaejoong? Haruskah saya membuatnya dipecat?"

"Tidak perlu. Kita hanya perlu menghancurkan Lee Hye Ri. Dan disaat Hye Ri tidak memiliki apapun lagi, kita akan datang membantu dengan imbalan tetunya."

Pria paruh baya yang memberikan data diri Kim Jaejoong itu membungkukkan badannya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan atasannya. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika Tuan Jung memanggilnya.

"Ah.. Tuan Park," panggil Tuan Jung pada pria yang ternyata bermarga Park.

"Ada apa _sajangnim_?"

"Berikan data ini pada istriku. Aku yakin dia pasti senang sekali dengan ini," Tuan Jung yang bernama lengkap Jung Hankyung itu memberikan map yang berisi data pribadi Kim Jaejoong pada asistennya, Tuan Park.

"Baik _Sajangnim_."

…

Di sebuah Sekolah Menengah Atas, tepatnya di taman sekolah, seorang _yeoja_ bersurai hitam kelam tengah duduk santai dengan sebuah buku berhalaman seratus di tangannya. Mata _doe_ nya dengan jelli membaca setiap untaian kata yang terangkai di setiap barisnya.

 _Yeoja_ berusia delapan belas tahun itu bahkan melupakan sekelilingnya, ia terlalu larut dalam bacaan yang menurutnya lebih penting dari apapun. Ia bahkan tidak mendengar ketika salah seorang temannya memanggil dirinya beberapa kali. Ia baru tersadar jika temannya tersebut menepuk pelan bahunya.

"Jaejoongie… apa yang kau lakukan sampai kau tidak mendengar panggilanku?" protes seorang _yeoja_ pada _yeoja_ dipanggilnya Jaejoong.

" _Mianhe_ , Seul Bi. Aku terlalu larut dalam bukuku jadi aku tidak bisa mendengarmu," ucapnya pada temannya yang bernama Seul Bi. Jaejoong juga menunjukkan sampul bukunya untuk meyakinkan sahabatnya itu.

Seul Bi menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya memilih duduk di samping Jaejoong.

" _Arra… arra…_ Aku sudah terlalu biasa dengan sifatmu yang satu ini Jae. Kau akan melupakan segalanya jika sudah ada buku ditanganmu. Bahkan aku sangat yakin kau akan berdiam diri jika ada gempa atau bencana lainnya jika sudah ada buku ditanganmu," sindir Seul Bi telak. Karena nyatanya jaejoong memang seperti itu.

"Hehe…. Maafkan aku ya… Kau tahukan, aku tidak mempunyai banyak waktu luang untuk membaca sebuah buku. Aku hanya bisa membaca buku ketika di sekolah saja."

"Aku tahu Jae. Tapi setidaknya isilah perutmu terlebih dahulu sebelum membaca buku membosankan itu. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit," raut wajah Seul Bi jelas sekali memancarkan kekhawatiran berlebih. Ya… ia memang khawatir jika Jaejoong melupakan makan siangnya. Bahkan ia sanksi kalau Jaejoong memiliki waktu untuk makan malam.

"Uhh… sahabatku sangat perhatian, _ne_?" goda Jaejoong.

"Jae! Aku tidak bercanda. Kali ini aku serius. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit. Dengar. Aku tidak ingin sahabatku yang paling keras kepala itu sakit."

Jaejoong tersenyum lembut. Ia meraih tangan sahabatnya dan menggenggamnya erat. Berusaha meyakinkan sahabatnya bahwa ia baik-baik saja. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir Seul Bi. Aku akan makan dengan teratur," janjinya.

"Bagus."

"Eh… ngomong-ngomong apa benar kalau Woo Hyun- _sunbae_ menembakmu?" tanya Seul Bi tiba-tiba.

Jaejoong mengangguk kecil. Ia kembali membuka bukunya dan meneruskan bacaannya, beruntung ia sempat menandai bagian yang sudah dibacanya ketika sahabat cerewetnya datang.

"Lalu apa yang kau katakan?"

"Aku menolaknya," jawab Jaejoong tanpa ragu-ragu.

" _WHAT!?_ Kau menolaknya?" Jaejoong mengangguk, masih dengan ia yang membaca bukunya. "Aku tahu kau gila Jae. Astagaaa…. Aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan kalau kau menolaknya. Demi apa Jae? Dia itu _sunbae_ yang paling diincar seluruh _yeoja_ di sekolah ini dan kau menolaknya?"

"Boleh ku koreksi sedikit?"

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak termasuk _yeoja_ yang mengincar Woo Hyun- _sunbae_."

" _Oke._ Kau tidak termasuk. Jadi… apa alasanmu?" tanya Seul Bi penasaran. "Apa ada _namja_ yang kau sukai saat ini?" tebaknya asal.

"Tidak Seul Bi. Aku tidak sedang menyukai siapapun. Aku menolaknya karna aku memang tidak menyukainya, maksudku aku tidak mencintainya. Dan aku tidak ingin memiliki hubungan tanpa cinta. Lagipula…" Jaejoong menggantungkan ucapannya. _Doe_ nya menatap Seul Bi dengan tatapan aneh–menurut Seul Bi.

"Lagipula apa?"

"Lagipula aku tidak ingin dikatakan sebagai sahabat yang tidak tahu diri karena merebut _namja_ yang disukai sahabatnya," jawab Jaejoong. Ia buru-buru pergi meningglakan Seul Bi yang tampaknya masih memprotes ucapan Jaejoong.

"Yaakk! Apa maksudmu Jae?" teriaknya begitu tersadar dengan ucapan Jaejoong. _'Jangan bilang kalau Jaejoong tahu kalau aku menyukai_ ani _tapi mencintai Woo Hyun-_ sunbae _?'_ batinnya menghoror.

…

Di hari berikutnyan. Di sebuah perusahaan _entertainment_ , seorang _yeoja_ berusia 35 tahun tampak tengah bernegoisasi dengan pengelola perusahaan. Ia beberapa kali memohon tapi beberapa kali juga ia selalu mendapatkan penolakan.

" _Sajangnim_ , saya mohon… saya tidak mempunyai pekerjaan apa-apa jika _sajangnim_ mengeluarkan saya dari sini."

"Maaf Hye Ri- _ssi_ , saya tidak bisa membantu apapun. Ini perintah langsung dari pemilik perusahaan," jelasnya pada _yeoja_ yang bernama Hye Ri.

Lee Hye Ri, adalah seorang _yeoja_ berumur 35 tahun. Ia mulai meniti karir menjadi model sejak satu tahun yang lalu. Selain dirinya, ia memiliki tanggungan seorang anak berumur 18 tahun, namanya Kim Jaejoong. Dalam silsilah keluarga, Hye Ri adalah bibi dari Kim Jaejoong. Ia merupakan adik dari _umma_ Jaejoong, Lee Sungmin.

Ketika kedua orang tua Jaejoong meninggal, Sungmin menitipkan putrinya pada Hye Ri. Karena Hye Ri satu-satunya keluarga yang dimiliki.

"Baiklah _Sajangnim._ Terimakasih sudah mempekerjakan saya selama ini," Hye Ri membungkukkan badannya sebelum beranjak meninggalkan ruangan mantan atasannya.

' _Mianhe Jaejoongie, sepertinya kita akan kembali hidup susah,'_ batinnya.

Sebulan sesudah itu, keuangan keluarga mereka benar-benar dalam masa kritis, Hye Ri menjadi pengangguran, padahal ia sudah melamar pekerjaan di sana-sini, tapi tidak ada yang mau mempekerjakannya. Sedangkan Jaejoong, ia terancam tidak bisa mengikuti ujian akhir karena ia belum membayar bulanannya. Gajinya pun tidak seberapa, cukup untuk makan sehari-hari.

Sampai pada suatu hari, rumah kecil mereka di datangi beberapa orang yan mengaku bekerja pada YJ entertainment. Mereka berniat membantu kesulitan hidup yang dialami oleh Hye Ri dan Jaejoong. Tapi sayangnya, Hye Ri tidak bisa langsung meneyetujuinya. Karena ternyata mereka menginginkan Jaejoong untuk jaminannya.

"Tidak, aku menolak. Bagaimana mungkin aku memberikan Jaejoong pada orang yang tidak kuketahui? Lagi pula Jaejoong bukanlah barang," tolak Hye Ri pada _namja_ yang cukup berumur dan mengaku sebagai asisten Tuan Jung–pemilik YJ entertainment.

"Anda tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal tersebut, Nona Lee. Kehidupan Nona Kim akan terjamin," asisten Tuan Jung menenangkan Hye Ri.

"Aku tidak tahu, Tuan. Ibu Jaejoong sudah mempercayakan Jaejoong padaku. Dan aku tidak bisa mengkhianati kepercayaan Sungmin _eonni_."

"Tenang saja Nona Lee, kami memberikan Anda waktu untuk berfikir. Lusa kami akan datang lagi ke rumah ini. Kami pamit."

Hye Ri tidak menanggapi ucapan asisten Tuan Jung. Ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. _Yeoja_ yang tergolong cantik tersebut berniat berdiri untuk mengantarkan asisten Tuan Jung sampai depan rumah sebelum sebuah suara menghentikan pergerakannya.

" _Ahjumma_... apa yang terjadi? Kenapa ada banyak orang di luar rumah?" tanya Jaejoong yang kini tengah berdiri di depan pintu.

"Jaejoongie…" lirih Hye Ri.

…

…

…

…

…

 **T.B.C**

…

…

Hai… saya newbie di fandom ini… dan ini ff pertama saya. Jelek ya? Harap maklum masih sangat baru, tapi moga aja ada yang suka… jika responnya positif, akan saya usahakan untuk up date cepat, tapi jika kebalikannya, dengan senang hat saya akan hapus ff absurd ini.

Ehh ngomong-ngomong saya Bee #panggil aja begitu. Adakah yang mau berteman dengan saya?

Dan mohon kritik dan sarannya^^


	2. Keluarga Jung

**Pair : Yunjae (main) and other**

 **Genre : Hurt, Romance, etc**

 **Cast : TVXQ, JYJ, and other**

 **Rated : T – M**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Warning : GS for uke, typo(s), etc**

…

 **Chapter 2 : Keluarga Jung**

…

Dan disinilah ia berada. Di mansion besar keluarga Jung, dengan sistem keamanan yang tidak bisa ditembus dengan mudah oleh siapapun. Puluhan pengawal yang tersebar di setiap sudut mansion tersebut dengan seekor anjing di setiap tangannya, membuat mansion itu benar-benar tidak memiliki celah untuk seekor- _seorang_ pencuri masuk. Belum lagi puluhan CCTV yang juga tersebar di setiap sudut mansion, halaman, dan sebagainya. Yang membuat mansion itu semakin tertutup dari dunia luar.

Tidak perlu kagum dengan semua itu. Karena hal itu bukanlah sebuah rahasia lagi. Semua orang tahu siapa itu Jung. Keluarga pengusaha yang selalu sukses disetiap usahanya. Baik itu usaha yang ada di dunia atas maupun di dunia bawah. Mansion besar itu adalah buktinya. Meskipun begitu, mansion itu terlihat sepi, sangat sepi. Seperti tidak berpenghuni. Padahal puluhan pelayan tinggal di mansion tersebut, tetapi pemilik asli dari mansion itu hanyalah tiga orang dengan perangai dingin dan kejam.

Namun itu dulu...

Karena sekarang~ seorang penghuni baru telah tinggal di mansion besar itu.

 **BRAKK!**

"Sesuai perintah Tuan Besar Jung, mulai saat ini kau akan tinggal di sini. Selamanya," ucap seorang _namja_ berpawakan tinggi dan besar serta mengenakan pakaian serba hitam. Mungkin salah seorang pengawal keluarga Jung.

 _Namja_ yang tidak diketahui namanya tersebut melempar kasar seorang _yeoja_. Membuat _yeoja_ tersebut meringis pelan sambil mengusap sikunya yang terasa sakit akibat terbentur lantai yang berkeramik hitam.

 _Yeoja_ yang ternyata adalah Jaejoong itu hanya menatap datar _namja_ yang membawanya memasuki mansion raksasa tersebut.

Pengawal tersebut kemudian menutup pintu kayu berwarna hitam tersebut dan menguncinya dari luar. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih diam di tempat. Tidak mengetahui takdir apa yang akan segera dilewatinya.

Benar. Setelah Jaejoong mengetahui masalah yang dialami oleh bibinya, Jaejoong segera saja menyetujui syarat pria paruh baya yang mengaku bekerja sebagai asisten Jung tersebut. Walaupun Hye Ri menolaknya, Jaejoong tetap memaksa. Ia tahu beban yang dipikul oleh bibinya itu. Selama bertahun-tahun hidup dengannya, Hye Ri lah yang selalu memenuhi segala kebutuhannya. Perempuan yang seharusnya sudah menikah tersebut selalu berusaha memberikan yang terbaik untuk Jaejoong. Sesuai dengan janjinya pada ibu Jaejoong, Lee Sungmin.

Dan karena hal tersebut, Jaejoong merasa bahwa ia harus membalas segala budi yang telah Hye Ri berikan kepadanya. Meskipun berarti Jaejoong harus merelakan kebebasannya.

Karena Jaejoong sangat menyayangi Lee Hye Ri. Rasa sayang sebagai anak kepada ibu, bukan keponakan dan bibi.  
Ya~~ Jaejoong menganggap Lee Hye Ri sebagai ibunya.

 **~oOo~**

Di sisi lain dari mansion keluarga Jung. Lebih tepatnya di ruang keluarga dengan segala fasilitas dan hiasan mewah, pasangan suami istri dari pemilik mansion, yaitu Jung Hankyung dan Jung Heechul tengah membicarakan sesuatu dengan serius. Sesekali sang Nyonya Besar Jung-Jung Heechul-membaca dokumen yang diberikan oleh asisten kepercayaan keluarga Jung kepadanya tadi siang. Namun karena kesibukannya di butik, Heechul belum sempat membacanya dan baru saat ini ia memiliki watu luang. Sekaligus merencanakan langkah selanjutnya dalam misi balas dendam.

"Hann _ie_ , bukankah Jaejoong sangat cantik?" tanya Heechul pada suaminya dengan tatapan mata yang masih terpaku pada selembar kertas foto yang berada di tangan kanannya. Tatapan tajam Heechul memeriksa tiap sudut dari potret Jaejoong. Memeriksa keaslian foto tersebut.

" _Ne_ , aku yakin putra kita pasti sangat menyukai hadiahnya," jawab Hankyung. Pria yang dipanggil Tuan Besar Jung tersebut menengadahkan kepalanya, membayangkan ekspresi yang terpancar ketika putra bungsunya melihat _hadiah_ tersebut.

Heechul hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, menyetujui ucapan sang suami. Perempuan yang tampak mssih cantik tersebut kembali melanjutkan bacaannya.

"Aku ingin melihatnya Hann _ie_. Aku ingin melihat keponakan dari orang yang membuat putra sulung kita meninggal," desis Heechul. Raut wajahnya mengeras ketika memorinya mengingat kembali peristiwa yang tidak akan pernah bisa ia lupakan. Peristiwa dimana ia harus kehilangan salah satu putranya tepat di hadapannya.

"Tentu Chull _ie_ , kau bisa melihatnya di ruangan yang sudah kita persiapkan untuknya," ujar Hankyung sambil merangkul pudak istrinya.

 **~oOo~**

Di ruangan yang Jaejoong tempati, hanya terdiri dari sebuah ranjang dan lemari kecil dengan tinggi satu setengah meter. Selain itu, diruangan yang berukura meter tersebut juga terdapat sebuah meja kecil dan kursinya.

Tidak ada satupun jendela di ruangan yang Jaejoong perkirakan adalah kamar tersebut. Tidak ada AC ataupun mesin penghangat ruangan. Hanya ada lima belas buah lubang dengan diameter 3 cm. Itupun letaknya sangat tinggi. Hampir mencapai langit-langit kamar.

Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan dan baru menyadari jika semua yang ada di ruangan itu serba hitam, kecuali seprai yang berwarna putih bersih. Selain itu, hitam. Bahkan Jaejoong juga melihat pintu lain yang diyakininya adalah pintu kamar mandi.

 **KLIK!**

 **CEKLEK!**

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Jaejoong mengalihkan atensinya. Menatap seorang _yeoja_ cantik yang memasuki tempat tinggal barunya. _'Mungkin pemilik mansion ini,'_ batinnya.

Jaejoong hanya diam dan menatap _yeoja_ tersebut yang kini juga menatapnya tajam dengan gaya berdiri yang angkuh. Membuat Jaejoong sedikit ketakutan.

Tak lama setelah itu, seorang _namja_ paruh baya memasuki kamar Jaejoong. _Namja_ tersebut menyelipkan tangan kanannya di pinggang sang _yeoja_ paruh baya. _'Mungkin dia suaminya,'_ batin Jaejoong lagi.

"Kim Jaejoong," panggil _yeoja_ tersebut. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Ia juga memandang Jaejoong dengan tatapan merendahkan.

" _N-ne_?" jawab Jaejoong gugup. Jujur saja mendapatkan tatapan intimidasi itu tidak mengenakkan.

"Kau memang cantik. Tapi sayang kau harus mendekam di sini karena bibimu," sambung yeoja tersebut.

" _A-ahjumma_ siapa?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"Ahh... aku hampir lupa kalau kau belum mengenalku. Perkenalkan namaku Jung Heechul. Dan pria ini adalah suamiku, Jung Hankyung. Kami adalah orang tua dari Jung Ill Wo," jawabnya. "Kau pasti pernah mendengarnya bukan?"

Jaejoong terdiam. Ia pernah mendengar bibinya menyebut nama Jung Ill Wo, tapi ia lupa kapan.

"Jung Ill Wo adalah putraku yang mati bunuh diri hanya karena kami tidak merestuinya menikah dengan Lee Hye Ri."

"Dan sebagai balasannya, kau akan menetap disini. Selamanya. Terkurung di sini. Dan mungkin..." Heechul menggantungkan ucapannya. Ia juga menatap Jaejoong tajam. Jangan lupa seringai yang menjanjikan penderitaan itu kini tersungging di bibirnya. "-kau bisa menjadi hadiah istimewa untuk putraku yang lain."

" _Ahjumma_ -"

"Aaa... jangan panggil aku _ahjumma_. Panggil aku Nyonya Besar."

"Ny-nyonya Besar, aku tidak tahu mengapa aku harus di sini. Yang aku tahu, aku menjadikan diriku sebagai jaminan agar Hye Ri _ahjumma_ bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan. Aku pikir, aku akan menjadi seorang pelayan. Tapi kenapa pula aku harus dikurung?" tanya Jaejoong. Kini ia dalam posisi berdiri, tepat dua meter di depan Heechul.

"Jaga sikapmu gadis cilik. Untukmu, pelayan adalah hal yang tinggi di mansion ini. Kau hanya akan menjadi budak. Ingat itu," desis Heechul tajam. Ia berjalan mendekati Jaejoong dan mendorongnya, membuat Jaejoong kembali terjatuh di lantai. Beruntung kepalanya tidak terbentur sisi ranjang yang tepat berada di belakangnya.

"Sudahlah Chull _ie_ , kau tidak perlu mengasari Kim Jaejoong. Karena putra kita yang akan melakukannya," setelah lama terdiam dan menyaksikan apa yang terjadi, akhirnya Hankyung mengeluarkan suaranya juga. Pria itu menarik lembut bahu Heechul agar menjauhi Jaejoong. "Sebaiknya kita pergi. Beri dia waktu untuk beradaptasi dengan kamar barunya."

Hankyung dengan lembut kembali menarik Heechul. Mereka berjalan menuju pintu dan berniat keluar dari ruangan yang mulai pengab itu. Namun sebelum mencapai daun pintu, Heechul menghentikkan langkahnya dan menatap Jaejoong.

"Selamat datang di nerakamu, Kim Jaejoong," ucapnya sebelum akhirnya mereka benar-benar pergi dan mengunci pintunya kembali.

Apakah Jaejoong menangis? Jawabannya tidak. Yeoja dengan surai hitam tersebut hanya menatap pintu dengan datar. Ia kemudian menaiki ranjang yang disediakan untuknya dan membaringkan tubuh mungilnya di sana.

Dalam otaknya muncul berbagai pertanyaan yang tidak bisa Jaejoong jawab sendiri. Tentang semua rencana yang telah lama Heechul dan Hankyung pikirkan. Buktinya kamar yang Jaejoong tempati pasti ada alasannya. Tidak mungkin 'kan jika mereka langsung membuat kamar ini tanpa adanya alasan. Kalau pun benar ingin membuat sebuah kamar, pasti kamar ini memilki jendela.

Sedangkan kamar yang Jaejoong tempati benar-benar tertutup dan sunyi. Mungkin juga telah di pasang alat kedap suara.

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya sedikit keras. "Aku harap, hidupku akan baik-baik saja setelah ini."

 **~oOo~**

Hye Ri melangkahkan kakinya dengan ragu. Di hadapannya bangunan tinggi dengan puluhan lantai adalah tujuannya. Huruf latin berukuran raksasa menempel di dinding bangunan tersebut.

YJ Entertainment

Adalah tujuan Hye Ri. Tempat dimana ia mendapatkan pekerjaan. Meskipun ia tidak ingin melakukannya karena harus mengorbankan keponakan cantiknya. Tapi Hye Ri yakin, jika Jaejoong juga mengiginkannya bekerja di entertainment tersebut.

Benar. Ia akan bekerja keras dan mengumpulkan uang untuk membuka usahanya sendiri. Dan setelah itu, ia akan meminta pada si asisten Park agar mengembalikan Jarjoong padanya.

Dengan memantapkan hatinya, Hye Ri melenggang dengan penuh percaya diri. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat yang akan memperkerjakannya. Hye Ri akan bertemu dengan pemilik entertainment dan akan membahas masalah kontrak, mendatanganinya dan selesai.

"Permisi. Saya ingin bertemu dengan Tuan Jung," ucap Lee Hye Ri pada salah satu resepsionis yang ada di lobi gedung.

"Apakah Anda telah membuat janji?" tanya sang resepsionis yang mengenakan kemeja merah dan rok pendek yang juga berwarna merah dengan surai hitam kemerah-merahan yang disanggul tinggi.

"Tuan Park yang meminta saya untuk datang kemari," jawab Hye Ri dengan sopan.

"Baiklah. Mari saya antarkan."

Di YJ entertainment, terdapat 10 lantai. Lantai pertama dan kedua biasa digunakan untuk _training_ oleh para pendatang baru. Lantai ketiga, keempat, dan kelima ditempati oleh aktris, aktor, penyanyi, dan model. Tiga lantai setelahnya digunakan sebagai studio foto, studio musik, dan sebagainya. Dan dua lantai terakhir digunakan oleh pemilik entertainmet untuk mengurusi perusahaan tersebut. Termasuk salah satunya ruangan khusus direktur yang tepat berada di lantai teratas.

 **~oOo~**

Jung Hankyung kembali membaca deretan kalimat yang tertera di dokumen yang berada di hadapannya. Sesekali kedua tangannya mengetikkan sesuatu di atas keyboard. Tak jarang pula ia membenarkan kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot.

Asistennya yang merangkap sebagai sekertaris utama sekaligus, juga tengah disibukkan dengan dokumen-dokumen yang berisi data pribadi para calon penyanyi. Benar, Hankyung memiliki ruangan yang sama dengan asistennya itu. Yang berarti ia satu ruangan dengannya.

 **Kring...**

Suara telepon yang berbunyi membuat tangan kanan asisten Park terulur untuk meraih telepon dan mengangkatnya.

"Hallo?" salamnya.

"..."

"Baiklah, akan saya tanyakan," asisten Park kemudian berdiri dan menghampiri meja kerja Hankyung.

" _Sajangnim_ , Lee Hye Ri sudah sampai di tempat ini," ucap asisten Park.

Hankyung menghentikan pekerjaannya. Ia mendongak, menatap orang kepercayaannya dengan tajam. Suami dari Jung-Kim Heechul tersebut kemudian menyunggingkan seringai miliknya ketika melihat anggukan sang asisten.

"Suruh tamu kita itu masuk. Dan jangan biarkan siapapun menggangguku," perintah Hankyung.

Asisten Park kemudian membungkuk hormat sebelum akhirnya ia kembali berbicara dengan orang yang ada di seberang telepon. Ia meletakkan kembali ganggang telepon di tempatnya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu. Berniat meninggalkan atasannya seorang diri.

 **Tok... Tok... Tok...**

Suara ketukan pintu yang ditunggu oleh Hankyung akhirnya terdengar. Sedikit keras ia mengatakkan kata masuk. Mempersilahkan tamunya untuk memasuki ruangannya.

 **CKLEK!**

Sesosok _yeoja_ yang sangat dibenci oleh keluarga Jung akhirnya datang juga. Lee Hye Ri, _yeoja_ yang dicintai oleh pewaris sulung keluarga Jung masuk dengan ragu-ragu. Bahkan perempuan itu menundukkan kepalanya ketika memasuki ruangan tersebut. Tidak tahukah dia, kalau dia akan bertemu dengan orang tua kekasihnya dulu. Sebelum kekasihnya meninggal karena bunuh diri.

Hye Ri mengangkat kepalanya, berusaha melihat orang yang akan menjadi atasannya. Tapi sayang, karena disaat yang bersamaan, sang atasan justru membalikkan kursi putarnya. Dan itu membuat Hye Ri hanya bisa melihat sekilas wajah sang pemilik perusahaan.

 _'Aku seperti pernah melihatnya,'_ batinnya.

" _Annyeonghaseyo, Sajangnim. Lee Hye Ri imnida_ ," Hye Ri membungkukkan badannya. Ia tahu meski calon bossnya itu tidak bisa melihat ia yang membungkukkan badan, namun ia harus tetap melakukannya. Paling tidak ia harus berlaku sopan.

Hankyung tidak langsung menjawab. Ia terdiam, masih dengan posisi membelakangi Hye Ri. Namun itu tidak lama, karena beberapa menit kemudian Hankyung memutar kursinya 180 derajat. Ujung salah satu bibirnya sedikit terangkat ketika melihat wajah terkejut Hye Ri.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Lee Hye Ri."

"K-kau."

 **~oOo~**

Dalam hidupnya, Hye Ri tidak pernah menyangka akan bertemu lagi dengan orang tua mantan kekasihnya. Apalagi dalam keadaan seperti ini. Dan lagi, apa maksud dari Mr. Jung yang menduduki kursi Direktur itu?

Wajah kaget masih sangat terpampang jelas. Sejak Hankyung memutar balikkan kursinya, Hye Ri tidak bisa berkata-kata. Ia hanya terpaku di tempat. Tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Lee Hye Ri."

"K-kau."

"Bagaimana kabarmu Hye Ri- _shi_?" tanya Hankyung dengan nada _sing song_.

" _A-ahjushi_ -"

"Ah-" Hankyung mengangkat tangan kanannya, menyuruh Hye Ri untuk tetap diam. "Aku tahu kau akan terkejut melihatku. Tapi sayang sekali... aku tidak menginginkan reaksimu itu."

" _Ah-ahjushi_ , bagaimana kabar Ill Wo?" tanya Hye Ri. Perempuan tersebut mengernyitkan dahinya tatkala melihat Hankyung yang tertawa.

"Haha... Kau menanyakan kabar Ill Wo?" Hye Ri mengangguk ragu yang kemudian di sambut lagi dengan tawa aneh pria paruh baya yang duduk di depannya. Namun kemudian, Hankyung menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Hye Ri tajam. "Dia sudah mati," desisnya yang tak kalah tajam dengan tatapannya.

Hye Ri membulatkan matanya. Raut wajahnya menyiratkan ketidak percayaan. Namun jauh di dalam mata dan hatinya, Hye Ri menangis. Ia percaya kalau Hankyung tidak berbohong. Hankyung adalah tipe kepala keluarga yang sangat penyayang. Sangat tidak mungkin Hankyung berbohong, jika ia ingin Ill Wo menjauh darinya pasti Hankyung utarakan sendiri. Tanpa berbohong.

"K-kapan?" tenggorokan Hye Ri serasa tercekik ketika mengeluarkan suara. Ia berusaha keras untuk menahan tangisnya.

"Hampir empat tahun yang lalu. Malam dimana kau dan putra sulungku meminta restuku untuk mengijinkan kalian menikah."

 **FLASHBACK**

Hari ini merupakan hari yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu oleh Ill Wo. Ia berencana melamar pujaannya dan kemudian meminta restu kepada orang tuanya. Meski ia sangat tahu jawaban apa yang akan orang tuanya berikan. Tapi, apa salahnya mencoba?

Saat ini Ill Wo telah _stand by_ di depan rumah kekasihnya. Ia sudah siap dengan kemeja mewahnya. Putra sulung Jung itu telah menyiapkan cincin yang dipesannya khusus untuk Hye Ri.

"Aku harap kau akan menerimaku," ucah Ill Wo penyuh harapan.

Pria tersebut kemudian keluar dari mobil mewahnya dan melangkah menuju pekarangan rumah sang terkasih.

 **Tok... tok... tok...**

Ill Wo mengetuk pintu rumah Hye Ri tiga kali sebelun akhirnya ia mendengar seruan kata sebentar dan hentakan kaki seseorang yang terburu-buru.

 **CKLEK!**

Ill Wo dengan segera menyunggingkan senyum mautnya.

"Ah... ada apa kau kesini?" tanya Hye Ri yang heran melihat Ill Wo di depan rumahnya. Apalagi dengan pakaian formal.

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanya Ill Wo.

"Tentu," Hye Ri membuka pintunya lebih lebar. Mempersilahkan tamu istimewanya memasuki rumah kecil miliknya.

"Ada apa malam-malam kau kesini? Apalagi dengan pakaian seperti itu?" tanya Hye Ri _to the point_ setelah mempersilahkan Ill Wo duduk di sofa mungil yang ada.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam," jawab Ill Wo. Iris hitamnya menatap tepat ke iris Hye Ri yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Kenapa sangat buru-buru?" tanya Hye Ri penasaran. "Biasanya kau akan memberitahuku terlebih dahulu sebelum mengajakku ke suatu tempat?"

"Anggap saja ini kejutan untukmu, sayang," Ill Wo kembali menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya untuk Hye Ri.

"Baiklah, aku akan bersiap-siap dulu," Hye Ri baru saja akan beranjak dari duduknya sebelum Ill Wo mencegahnya. "Ada apa?"

"Ini-" pemuda Jung tersebut menyerahkan sebuah _paper bag_ pada Hye Ri. "Aku sudah membelikanmu sebuah gaun. Dan aku ingin, calon istriku tampil sempurna malam ini."

Dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna, Hye Ri menerima _paper bag_ yang diberikan untuknya. "Gomawo."

"A-akan ku suruh Jaejoong _ie_ mengambilkanmu minum."

Tak berapa lama kemudian Jaejoong datang dengan membawa sebuah nampan yang diatasnya terdapat satu gelas teh hijau yang masih mengepul.

"Silahkan dinikmati, Tuan," ujar Jaejoong sambil menyuguhkan teh hijau tersebut.

"Terima kasih."

Tangan kanan Jung muda tersebut terulur untuk mengambil cangkir minumannya. Jaejoong membalasnya dengan senyuman sebelum kembali meninggalkan pemuda itu ketika mendengar bibinya yang telah selesai.

"Bagaimana penampilanku?" sebuah suara berhasil menghentikan gerakan Ill Wo yang belum sempat mrnyesap teh miliknya.

Bola mata berwarna hitam miliknya menatap Hye Ri penuh kekaguman. Hye Ri mengenakan gaun tanpa lengan berwarna merah darah yang panjangnya mencapai lutut sang kekasih. Wajahnya dipoles dengan _make up_ yang tidak terlalu mencolok-tipis tapi sangat cantik. Perempuan tersebut juga mengenakan _high heels_ yang senada dengan warna gaunnya.

"K-kau," Ill Wo terdiam kembali. Hatinya lagi-lagi mengagumi kecantikan sang kekasih. "Sempurna."

Pujian yang dilayangkan oleh Ill Wo tak pelak membuat wajah Hye Ri merona hebat. Bola matanya bergelak kesana-kemari, berusaha untuk tidak menatap mata hitam Ill Wo secara langsung.

" _K-kajja_."

 **~oOo~**

Kini keduanya-Lee Hye Ri dan Jung Ill Wo-telah sampai di sebuah restoran mewah. Bahkan Ill Wo mengaku telah mem- _booking_ sebuah ruangan VIP untuk mereka berdua. _Aku membutuhkan privasi lebih_ katanya. Hye Ri sebenarnya tidak masalah jika Ill Wo berniat mengajaknya makan malam. Toh, ini juga bukan kali pertama mereka makan malam di luar. Namun jujur saja, ini kali pertamanya mereka makan di restoran mewah. Apalagi ini restoran yang menyediakan masakan China. Biasanya ketika mereka akan makan malam di luar, Hye Ri lebih memilih makanan di kedai-kedai kecil. Bukan di restoran yang satu porsi berukuran kecil saja menghabiskan uang tiga bulan gajinya.

Ketika Hye Ri menanyakan alasan mengapa Ill Wo membawanya ke restoran mewah, kekasih hatinya itu justru hanya tersenyum bodoh dan berkata _"Anggap saja ini adalah kejutanku yang lain"_

 _"_ Hye Ri, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu," ucap Ill Wo di sela-sela makannya.

"Apa?" tanya Hye Ri yang pada akhirnya meletakkan sumpitnya-menghentikan makan malamnya.

Jung Ill Wo tampak menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia terlihat tengah menetralisirkan rasa gugupnya. Dan itu membuat Hye Ri semakin penasaran

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan? Kenapa kau gugup seperti itu?" nyatanya Hye Ri tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya.

Ill Wo kembali mengambil nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Tangan kanannya terulur di atas meja untuk menggenggam tangan Hye Ri. Mata tajamnya juga menatap wajah Hye Ri penuh dengan keyakinan.

"Aku tahu mungkin ini terdengar terburu-buru untukmu. Apalagi kita baru menjalin hubungan selama satu setengah tahun. Tapi jujur, aku tidak bisa menahan perasaanku lagi padamu. Dan aku percaya, kaulah pelabuhan terakhir hatiku. Lee Hye Ri-"

Hye Ri menatap wajah kekasihnya dengan haru. Jantungnya terasa mau loncat keluar karena degupan yang tidak bisa ia kontrol.

"-maukah kau menikah denganku? Mengandung anak-anakku kelak? Menghabiskan masa tuamu denganku dan dengan cucu-cucu kita nanti?" disaat yang bersamaan, Ill Wo juga mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru berwarna merah dengan tangan kirinya, dan membukanya. Menampilkan sebuah cincin berupa emas putih dengan berlian berwarna sapphire sebagai hiasannya. Terlihat sederhana namun sangat anggun.

"A-aku-"

"Kau tahukan, aku sangat mencintaimu, sayang. Jadi, jangan tolak aku."

Hye Ri terkekeh kecil, namun raut wajahnya masih menampilkan keterjutan yang sangat ketara.

"Memang aku bisa menolakmu?" tanya Hye Ri.

"Bagus. Kau memang tidak bisa menolakku, sayang," Ill Wo memakaikan cincinnya pada jari lentik Hye Ri sebelum akhirnya ia mengecup punggung tangan kekasihnya.

"Aku sangat bahagia hari ini," ungkap Ill Wo yang kemudian ia bisa bernafas dengan lega.

Pemuda Jung tersebut kemudian menarik Hyw Ri dalam pelukannya. Ia juga mendaratkan beberapa ciuman di kening dan kepala sang kekasih. Sedang tangan kirinya juga mengelus sayang surai hitam kemerah-merahan sang kekasih.

"Aku juga bahagia. Aku berharap kita bisa seperti ini sampai tua," ucap Hye Ri sambil kembali mencari posisi ternyaman dipelukan sang kekasih.

Hening. Keduanya benar-benar sangat menikmati suasana tang tercipta. Namun sayangnya, hati putra sulung keluarga Jung tersebut tidak sepenuhnya bahagia. Ada sebagian kecil di sudut hatinya yang merasakan kecemasan luar biasa.

 _'Aku harap semuanya berjalan dengan lancar,'_ batin Ill Wo cemas.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

...

...

...

...

...

T.B.C

...

...

 **Hai... Saya datang lagi. Maaf ya, up date kelamaan…. Padahal dii wattpad sudah di update lama, tapi di ffn malah baru sekarang, maaf ya~~**

 **Dan terimakasih buat yang udah kasih saran dan sebagainya, yang udah fav/follow, thanks banget….**

 **Untuk chap ini semoga tidak mengecewakan, maaf gak bisa sebut satu-satu…**

 **Akhir kata… sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya dan mohon saran lagi (:**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Salam YJS**

 **Wattpad : (a)shisiffa**


End file.
